poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Robing from a Tyrant
(Little John and Robin put the disguises on while running) trumpeting drumroll Little John: Now what about that for luck? It's only a circus. A peanut operation. Robin: "Peanuts"? Why, you dunce. That's the royal coach. It's Prince John himself. Little John: The prince? Klaus: And I expect Holler and his boys are with him this very minute. Bear: Who is this Prince John? Do you know anything about him? Leonard: He looks like a king, I guess. Franklin: Not forgetting this guy called Holler. I want to see what he looks likes. Dany: Ah you see, my friend. He's a big fat ugly smelly troll along with Pit, Pat and Pot. Klaus: And they like to cause trouble for our fellow gnome friends. Babar: I did hear about that fact somewhere, although I can't quite remember exactly where I heard about it. Klaus: That's why we go around the world helping any gnomes that may be in distress. Snail: Then we'd love to help you, your honour. Little John: Wait a minute. There's a law against robbin' royalty. I'll catch you later. Robin: What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty? Little John: Ah! Here we go again. Robin: Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! Fortune tellers! Little John: Fortunes forecast! Lucky charms! Robin: Get the dope with your horoscope. Prince John: Fortune tellers! How droll. Uh, stop the coach. Sir Hiss: Sire, sire, they may be bandits. Prince John: Oh, poppycock. Female bandits? What next? Rubbish. chuckling Um, um, my dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands. Whichever you like... first. Robin: Mmm! Oh! How gracious! (takes the ring off Prince John's finger and kisses his hand) And generous. Sir Hiss: gasping Sire! Sire! Did you see what they...? Prince John: Stop! giggles Stop hissing in my ear. (Little John kiss and steals the jewels out of the rings) (Sir Hiss gulps and stammer) Prince John: Ah! chuckles Hiss! Oh, you've hissed your last... (Sir Hiss gags) ... hiss. (Sir Hiss gulping) (Prince John puts him in the basket and sits on it) Prince John: Suspicious snake. Robin: Masterfully done, Your Excellency. chuckling Now close your eyes and concentrate. Close your eyes. Tight shut. No peeking, sire. chuckling From the mists of time, come forth, spirits. Yoo-hoo! Bear: Do you have the crystal ball with fireflies? Little John: Yes, Nephew. OK, little fireflies. Glow, babies, glow. Robin: We're waiting. laughs Ah, oh! Look, sire. Look! Prince John: Oh! Incredible. Floating spirits. Robin: Ah, oh! snickers Naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch, young man. Prince John: Oh, how dare you strike the royal hand. Robin: Shh! Shh! You'll break the spell. Just gaze into the crystal ball. Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lal... Oh! A face appears. gasping A crown is on his noble brow. Prince John: Oo-de-lally! A crown! How exciting! Robin: His face is handsome, regal, majestic, loveable, a cuddly face. Franklin: Did he say... Prince John: Handsome, regal, oh! Majestic. Loveable. Yes, yes. Cuddly. laughs Oh, that's me to a T. It really is. Yes. Robin: (Sir Hiss slaps his hand) Ooh! - I... laughs - Now what? chuckles I, uh... I see, um, your illustrious name. Prince John: I know my name! Get on with it! Robin: (pulls the bag of coins and steals it before offering Little John) Your name will go down, down, down, in history, of course. Prince John: Yes! I knew it! I knew it! Do you hear that, Hiss? Oh, you... mumbling He's in the basket. Don't... Don't forget it. Little John: Hmm. What have we here? Solid-gold hubcaps. squeaks Little John: Oo-de-lally. The jackpot. scraping (The coins fall into Little John's disguised dress) (The guard puzzles and then smiles at Little John, dressed like a lady walking) whistles (Little John waves at him before running to Robin) (Robin comes out with Prince John's robe and the bags of gold) (They bump at each other) Babar: Quick Put the gold back in before the guards see us. (Little John and Robin put the gold back in the bags) (Robin, Little John, Franklin and friends run) (Robin laughs) Prince John: Robbed! I've been robbed! (Sir Hiss comes out and slivers to him) Hiss! You're never around when I need you! coughs I've been robbed. Sir Hiss: Of course you've been robbed! Pat: I knew this would happen! Robin: Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally! Little John: Fortunes forecast. Lucky charms. Prince John: After them, you fools! (The guards run after the heroes but the wheels drop without the hubcaps) (Prince John and Sir Hiss fall onto the mud) Prince John: sobbing No, no, no, no! Sir Hiss: I knew it. I knew it. I just knew this would happen. I tried to warn you, but no, you wouldn't listen. You just had to... (Prince John grows angry) Ah! Ah! Ah! Seven years' bad... yelps... luck. That's what it is. Besides, you broke your mother's mirror. Prince John: wailing Mommy! (sucks his thumb) I've got a dirty thumb. Pat: Well you should have thought of that before those pesks undid the hubcaps. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts